Battle of the Koloksha River (1097)
/ Battle of Koloksha - a decisive battle in the civil war of 1094-1097 in which Oleg Svyatoslavich and the army of Murom was defeated by the combined forces of Novgorod, Rostov and the Polovtsians led by Mstislav. the eldest son of Vladimir Monomakh. It happened on the Koloksha River in first week of Lent in 1097. Background See also: Murom Campaign (1096) In 1094, after the death of Vsevolod Yaroslavich and the defeat of Svyatopolk Izyaslavich of Kiev and Vladimir Monomakh by the Polovtsians (1093), Oleg and the Polovtsians intensified their attempts (after a 16-year break) to return his father's inheritance, besieged Chernigov and forced Vladimir Monomakh to leave it. In 1096, Vladimir sent his son Izyaslav to occupy Murom, while he and Svyatopolk moved to Chernigov. Oleg fled to Starodub where he was besieged. Taking advantage of the lack of armed forces from Kiev and Pereyaslav forces, the Polovtsians attacked southern Russia. Svyatopolk and Vladimir managed to defeat them in the battle of the Trubezh River. Oleg went through Smolensk, where his brother David was reigning, seized Murom (Izyaslav was killed), then he occupied Rostov and Suzdal . Then from Novgorod to Oleg moved Mstislav Vladimirovich. Oleg's fault was not the return of Murom, but rather the invasion of Rostov-Suzdal land, which was ruled by Monomakh's step-father. At the mouth of the Medveditsa River Mstislav first encountered the enemy: Yaroslav Svyatoslavich stepped back. Then Oleg retreated from Rostov and Suzdal (which he set on fire during his departure), and Mstislav stopped in Suzdal and soon learned about the approach of Oleg's army. The battle Mstislav put the troops in front of the city, opposite him through the conflagration of the burnt land, Oleg stood. Vyacheslav and the Polovtsians managed to join Mstislav before the battle began. Both troops were divided into two unequal forces along the front, and the main forces of Mstislav were opposed by Oleg's main forces, and Vyacheslav by Yaroslav. In mentioning the movement of Mstislav against the enemy, the editors of The Tale of Bygone Years , included in the Laurentian Chronicle, contain the words of the Novgorodians and the Rostovites , while in the Ipatievsky and Radziwillovskaya word, the Rostovites are absent. This can be explained by the participation of the Rostov chronicler 1 and at the same time testify to the possible exaggeration of the participation of local forces in the actions of the Novgorod prince. Oleg's army was defeated and ran, which led to the complete victory of Mstislav. Consequences Main article: Council of Lyubech (1097) OlegOleg left Yaroslav's brother in Murom, and left for Ryazan. Mstislav concluded peace with Murom, then took Ryazan, which Oleg was again obliged to leave. Mstislav called Oleg to come to the conclusion of peace, promising him, as a godson, to mediate between him and his father. The Council of Lyubech (1097) took place in the castle of Svyatoslavichi, in Lyubech. Despite the victories of his sons, Vladimir had to recognize together with other princes the rights of Svyatoslavich to the whole fiefdom of their father: from Chernigov to Murom and Tmutarakan, and Vladimir returned Kursk. Category:Conflicts in 1097 Category:1097 in military history Category:1097 in Russia Category:1097 in Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Russia